


As Summer Was Just Beginning

by lyriumghosts



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emergency - Freeform, F/M, Gency, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Making Out, Rating May Change, alternating povs, i /might/ make a chapter two if requested enough, i love gency, listen, so have these two horny lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyriumghosts/pseuds/lyriumghosts
Summary: There was always something genuine about him that she refused to see.





	As Summer Was Just Beginning

"Angela."

She wanted to walk away. She really did. And she was doing a good job of it too, really. But that voice. That stupid, annoying, metallic voice sent shivers down her back - the voice that involuntarily made her stop walking away from him the moment she said she could never be with him.

Moments ago she had told him she and him would never be lovers. That they could never be even friends, because she was his doctor - that she saw him only as a patient and nothing else.

And yet.

There was something about him that made her drawn to him. Perhaps it was the feeling of his hot breath fanning against her face whenever he came in for his daily checkups, or the incessant beating of his heart whenever she rested her stethoscope on his chest. It was just an attraction, a crush, a lust between a man and a woman. Nothing more.

But she knew she was lying to herself. She felt attached to him, because she knew before that even though she claimed they were never friends they were. After his life-saving surgery transformed him into a cyborg-human-being, he came in regularly for physical checkups and mental ones, too. He'd steal glances at her whenever she wasn't looking, whenever his face mask was off his dark brown eyes penetrated her soul, his silence pleasant to her in a way no one else's could be. And after he didn't need to take any more appointments regularly, he still came. And a friendship grew. Talking about whatever was on their minds, venting about the past, laughing over poorly made jokes and sharing lunch together.

She liked him but she didn't want to like him but she couldn't help it. She told herself he was just a patient, nothing more; she read his files and knew about his playboy lifestyle when he was young. She didn't want to be used by a man only for pleasure. She wouldn't allow herself to do that.

And yet.

There was always something genuine about him that she refused to see.

She remembered when he first came to the medbay, after his surgery, he often flirted with the other nurses or female Overwatch members. And yet when she came in his lightheartedness stopped and his mood changed, more quiet, more focused, more drawn in.

Maybe that was her effect on him. She was electrifying and beautiful, she knew that. Her beauty often made others envious. That was why he was so attracted to her, right? Not for her kindness but because of her pillowy lips and her thighs, not her intellect or softness.

She snapped out of the moment, distracted from her thoughts by the robotic clunking of his footsteps. She was about to walk away when she felt him grab her hand and push her against the wall, his metal hand slamming on the wall as she squeaked, surprised by the sudden action.

"G-Genji . . . ?" she whispered, eyes wide and big.

"I know what you're telling yourself, Angela. You tell yourself you can't love me because I'm your patient, or that I only want you for your body. That I'm too omnic for you to love."

Suddenly, the cold, menacing demeanor dropped, and his face mask let out a hiss as she saw him take off his mask. She couldn't help it - her heart sped up when she saw those eyes, her legs quivering in fear and pleasure.

"But you have to remember I am human as well. I still have a heart - one that you saved," he pointed towards his chest, and despite the armor, she could still heart it thudding against his chest.

"Genji, I . . . " she trailed off, not sure what to say.

He only stared at her, waiting for her to go on. God damn it, why did he have to be so alluring?

When she didn't go on, he could see the desperation in his eyes. His voice, no longer robotic sounding, only his own, said, "Angela. Just say those words and I'm yours. It's not just me, right? I know you don't really hate me. I know somewhere you love me too."

A beat.

He continued, "Your beauty is stunning, of course. Whenever you walk out with your Valkyrie suit, I can't help but watch you, and wonder what's underneath." At this, Angela furiously blushed, ears turning pink, and Genji smiled in satisfaction. "But that doesn't matter to me. I love you for your kindness. You saved my life, Angela. And you continued to save my life by keeping me sane, by making me feel important. Everyday I looked forward to those lunches. To our conversations about how cruel the world is. And your intelligence about everything never failed to impress me. I've dated a lot of girls before, but they never felt as real as you, Angela. I'm not attracted to you just because of your beauty, not just because you saved my life. But because your a good person."

She felt hot tears sliding down her cheeks, stunned by his words. His metal hand moved, cupping her face, and she didn't shudder at it. He wiped the tear away, his face staring intently at her, waiting.

"Genji," she said finally, returning the stare.

"Yes?"

In an instant her lips was against his, sweet and luscious and full, and he stifled a surprised grunt, his eyes widened in astonishment. As soon as he was about to return it, she separated from him, smirking.

"Are you that surprised?" she giggled, no longer shy and fragile. Her face was a confident one, and before she could boast more, he pulled her body against hers suddenly, and she let out another surprised squeak that he relished in. His hand found its way on the small of her back, holding her on her tiptoes as she gazed longingly into his eyes. Establishing his dominance was easy enough and definitely pleasurable, because soon, his mouth found hers as he roughly kissed her, making it known he was in control. His tongue found hers, and she tasted sweet and giving, and Angela let out a small moan in his mouth.

"G-Genji . . . mmm . . . " she moaned, and he couldn't handle it anymore. He picked her up bridal style, and she let out a small _Oof!_ as he carried her, and she squeaked even more.

"Genji! What if someone sees us?!" she whimpered, like a cute puppy. He smirked, staring at her with an air of cockiness. 

"Then they'll know you're mine," he said, this time kissing her on the neck, and she had to refrain from letting out another moan as he carried her towards his bedroom.


End file.
